Sandbox/League of Civilized Worlds/I
|sovereignty_type = Formation |established_event1 = TBD |established_date1 = TBD |established_event2 = TBD |established_date2 = TBD |established_event3 = TBD |established_date3 = TBD |area_rank = |area_km2 = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |population_estimate = 0 |population_estimate_rank = Nth |population_estimate_year = 0 YM |population_census = 0 |population_census_year = 0 YM |population_density_km2 = 0 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $0.0 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = Nth |GDP_PPP_year = 0 YM |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $0 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal = $0.0 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal_year = 0 YM |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $0 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = Nth |Gini = 0.0 |Gini_rank = Nth |Gini_year = 0 YM |HDI_year = 0 YM |HDI = 0.000 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = Nth |currency = TBD (N/A) |currency_code = TBD |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = }}The League of Civilized Worlds (LCW), commonly known as the League, is an interstellar nation located in the galactic south of the . The League spans a region of space some fifty lightyears of space in diameter, and consists of a total of TBD systems and TBD inhabited worlds, as well as several hundred space stations and habitats. Founded more than a century and a half ago, the League was established by the Mikaeans... History Formation The League of Civilized Worlds was founded in TBD YM following the Concordat of Solaris, which proclaimed the formation of an interstellar union of worlds belonging to the five existing member races of the organization; the Mikaeans, Sikatrians, Elysians, Azurigu, and Yilani. All had been brought into the alliance as a consequence of the Yilani Incursions two years prior to the League's formation, though the League had existed nearly a decade or more before the Concordat in TBD YM, due to the influence and hegemony of the Mikaeans. The Mikaeans were the first spacefaring race in the region that would be known as the Core Worlds of the League. Exploring the region through the efforts of the [[MVS Blackblossom|MVS Blackblossom]], the Mikaeans' first faster-than-light voidship, the Mikaeans entered space some fifty years before their Elysian rivals had. This granted the race a headstart on developing an interstellar military, which it immediately put to use in forcing the other races into accepting its rule. The Sikatrians had been the first to encounter the Mikaeans, through their experience had been a positive one, with the Mikaeans saving the species from their doom homeworld, and transporting them to a planet with a stable geography and life-cycle. This prompted an alliance between the two species, and sowed the foundation of what would later between the League of Civilized Worlds. The Mikaeans continued their process of forcibly incorporated other species and their colonies into the alliance, with their second target being the Elysians, who at the time the two races came into contact, had begun the process of colonizing on of the habitable worlds in their solar system. The Mikaeans swiftly overpowered the Elysians in space, but were bogged down in a protracted conflict known as the Elysian War, which drug on for more than thirty years, and ultimately ended in a stalemate in which the Elysians surrendered to the Mikaeans, though only on the condition that they be permitted a degree of autonomy within the union. The fourth race to join the alliance would be the Azurigu, a tribal iron-age species on an alpine world, with few organized nation-states and little understanding of astronomy outside of spiritualistic practices. The Mikaeans uplifted the species over a period of fifteen years, and ultimately introduced them into the alliance of races with much fanfare from the general public. Demographics Races The League is home to a total of TBD races, with the most numerous of them consisting of the five Founder Races; the Mikaeans, Sikatrians, Elysians, Azurigu, and Yilani. They make up 70% of the total population within the League. *'Mikaeans' – The Mikaeans are one of the five founding members of the League of Civilized Worlds, and the driving force within the union of planets. The real power behind the interstellar nation's democracy, the Mikaeans were responsible for forging the state in the first place, forcing other species to join or conquering entire planets and dragging them into the League. Native to the planet of Family Pride, the Mikaeans are the most numerous species in the League, and are almost entirely female, with the males responsible for spawning the population and leading them in government. They have the most representation in the government and military, and are responsible for nearly all aspects of culture and society. The Mikaeans do not like to share power, and recently been wary of the growing influence of the Elysians and their bloc within the League, as the Elysians have not forgotten the invasion of their homeworld by the Mikaeans a century ago. *'Sikatrians' – The Sikatrians were the second race to join the League and the first to be discovered by the Mikaeans during their early spaceflight years. Hailing from the volcanic moon of Tezhin, the pre-industrial Sikatrians were discovered by the Mikaeans at a time when all life on the Sikatrian homeworld was doomed to destruction. The Mikaeans visited the moon twenty years before the event, and returned just in time to save 70% of the Sikatrian population. For this act, the Sikatrians became devoted allies of the Mikaeans, and strong defenders of their heavy-hand policies. The Sikatrians possess the same rights as Mikaeans, though they only make up a third of all seats held in Congress. In spite of this, they ally themselves with the Mikaeans at all times, and serve as a block to the rising influence of the Elysians. *'Elysians' – Arguably the most dangerous political rivals to the Mikaeans, the Elysians are regarded as near-peers to the Mikaean hegemons, technologically, demographically, and economically. Forced into the League nearly a century ago, the Elysians had recently developed spaceflight some fifty years after the Mikaeans, though they had the same level of technology. When the MVS Blackblossom reported on the advanced civilization back on Family Pride, the Mikaeans wasted no time preparing an invasion of Elysia, resulted in a 15-year long conflict which only came to an end following an armistice in which the Elysians agreed to join the League. The Elysians have no love for the Mikaeans, but they see the value in the League, and hope to one day replace the Mikaeans as the League's paramount race. *'Azurigu' – Azurigu are a canine species native to the arctic world of Warad, and the fourth founder species of the League. They were introduced into the League by the Mikaeans some thirty years following the travels of the MVS Blackblossom. A pre-industrial race, the Azurigu had only recently developed steel weapons at the time the Mikaeans made contact with the species. As a race, they were introduced to new technologies and scientific concepts, and were integrated into the League as a founding member fifteen years later. Within the League, the Azurigu are valued for their neutrality in politics, though their promotion of traditional values over the modernist ideologies of the Mikaeans and the rival Elysians have made them many enemies. *'Yilani' – The serpentine Yilani are the fifth founder species of the League, having been the last race to join, though not of their own volition. The Yilani were the only other spacefaring race in the immediate area of space to the core League worlds, and were not discovered by the flight of the MVS Blackblossom. They had developed their own empire, and were expanding into Mikaean-controlled space when they sparked a conflict with the Mikaeans and their allies. The Yilani were outmatched numerically and technologically by the pre-League nations, and nearly wiped out to a man. Their invasion sparked the formation of the League, but the merciful behavior of the Sikatrians prevented the first interstellar genocide, and they were incorporated into the League.